The Sorceress and the Hobbit, Book: 2
by Sashiria
Summary: Follow Luriel as she continues her journey through middle earth, stepping ever closer to complete freedom, first she must accompany a group of dwarves to reclaim a lost homeland, something she knows all to well.
1. Prologue

Days melted into weeks and weeks into months, months into years and soon centuries of peace were passing by. Luriel had stayed in Rivendell for almost two full centuries, allowing Thalia, her daughter to grow with others like her. Thalia and Arwen became fast friends, the twins as well. Luriel spent that time with Elrond deciphering the remaining enchanted runes on the collar. They had discovered it to be an ancient dwarvish language of the kingdom that held trade ties with Eregion before both kingdoms fell. Elrond spent many years studying the language. Luriel, in no hurry to remove the collar, surprised Elrond when she told him she would be returning to her homeland. She gave Thalia the choice to come or stay, as she was now old enough to decide for herself. Thalia choose to stay but would visit her mother frequently. Luriel respected her daughter's decision, and disappeared into her mountainous home. The peace stretched on into almost 3000 years. In the cities of men, Luriel faded into legend. The legend of a beautiful sorceress, of which few dared to enter her home. Those who did were blessed with her wisdom, and even imbued with some of her power. She did not do so lightly, it was earned by those with a pure heart.

She was content to spend the rest of her days in the solitude on her mountains. She ventured out only when those she cared for asked her to.

She also joined the white council, though she had not a ring if power of her own, her own power was enough to give her opinions weight. She had grown to dislike Saruman, he did not hide his dislike of her being there, but she tolerated it.

Whenever Elrond approached her concerning the collar she would avoid the topic all together and quickly retreating home. She spent much of her time tending to her garden which surpassed all others. Little did she know her already fragile world was about to be turned upside down.

 **(This is the prologue to the second book, I will be following the movie The Hobbit, as close as I can, but will be skipping scenes that Luriel does not really do anything but listen in, but if you wish to see the scene, simply request it and I will add it, some scenes will be based on the books rather then the movie, and warning you know, I will not pursue the relationship between Tauriel and Kili, as I do not think it was developed properly in the movie.)**


	2. Chapter 1: The Key

Luriel was out tending to her gardens, full of beautiful flowers and unique trees, each with vibrant colors. In the center of the garden stood large statues, one of a male elf the other of a female. It was Thordir and Arieal, hand sculpted by Luriel when she first returned to her homeland. Behind this two statues, slightly elevated above them were two more, of Oropher, whom she considered like a father, and the other was of her mother Thalia. Between the statues was a fountain that poured from the statues' feet. In the center of the fountain with a stone path leading to it, was a lone rose bush. This was not an ordinary rose bush, but one full of magic. Luriel used her powers and imbued the white flowers with a healing ability, they glowed even the sunlight. All who gazed upon them were filled with peace, and sorrow, feeling the emotion that Luriel had felt all those centuries ago. The flower petals would fall into the water, giving the water a powerful healing factor that was sought by many who knew of it, as it could heal any illness or injury. She was tending to that very bush, clipping off the dead flowers to make room for more healthy ones. She wore a deep pine green dress, no shoes, and she had her white silver hair pinned up so it was out of her face whilst she worked. She had aged only slightly in the vast few thousand years, appearing more mature in her face.

"Those flowers grow more beautiful each time I see them," came a soft female voice from behind her.

Luriel smiled as she stood and turned, embracing Thalia her daughter. Thalia resembled much of Thordir, from her soft angled featured to her long flowing golden hair, her eyes shone like her mother's and her voice was soft and kind like hers was. She wore a light purple traveling tunic, dark brown knee high ridding boots, and had her hair pinned back in a half braid. Luriel moved back, placing a soft kiss on Thalia's forehead, "What brings you home this day?" she asked as she moved back to the bush, picking up the wilted flowers she had cut and tossed them into the water, she watched as the mystical water absorbed the flowers, before she turned back to face Thalia.

"I came to deliver a message from Lord Elrond," Thalia said as she moved out of her mother's way so she could get off the fountain.

As Luriel stepped off the path she looked up at Thalia, curiosity in her gaze, "What message does he send?"

"He sends good news, he has discovered what the ruins on that... Thing say" Thalia said gesturing to the collar.

Luriel paused and turned away, heading back to her castle like manor, "That is good for him, but I told him to not trouble himself any further with this trivial thing any longer."

Thalia followed close behind, "I would think you more joyous, he has found how to remove it, is that not what you want?" she asked, sounding very confused at her mother's behavior. It was something she had noticed every time the collar was brought up.

Luriel sighed and paused at the great doors that led into her home. Her home was the only part that remained of her kingdom, all else had been reclaimed by nature. She looked over her shoulder, "Of course it is what I desire greatly, but... Do I deserve such freedom?" she whispered that last part.

Thalia seemed slightly annoyed, "Mother, you must stop this, every time freedom is close, you shrink away as if burned! You deserve this more than you realize, it is time you stop lingering in the past and step forward into the future," she said, almost scolding her.

Luriel turned, appearing slightly shocked, then she smiled a little, "You are right my dear, it is time to stop wallowing in guilt... Tell me, since when have you grown so wise?" she inquired, amusement in her eyes.

"When you spend years in the company of one such as Lord Elrond, or yourself, you tend to pick up a few things," Thalia joked.

Luriel chuckled, "I shall travel there soon and arrive in two week's time," She promised.

"I shall see you there," Thalia said, giving a final embrace with her mother before she transformed into a small white bird flying away. Luriel watched as her daughter flew away, the longing to follow her into the air tore at her, she truly did miss flying. She put two fingers in her mouth and whistled low then high. A loud neigh responded, a pure white stallion came bounding up the mountain stopping before the queen without a kingdom. This horse she had raised herself, a part of her because one with the horse giving it greater strength, speed, and a longer life.

"Hello old friend, we ride to Rivendell," she whispered as she slowly petted the horses snout. It nickered in response, it's tail flicking, "Rest well, we leave in a few days time."

True to her word, she arrived in two weeks time. Her horse bred for such travel walked calmly down the path leading to Rivendell, no tire pulled at its muscles. Soon Rivendell came into view, as did a smile on her lips, it was beautiful this summer. The waterfalls around the city were full, the trees lush and green. She was soon crossing the bridge to the main part of the city. She spotted Lord Elrond standing, clad in mahogany robes with gold heams. His golden diadem atop his head. His counselor, Lindir, next to him wearing light violet robes. Elrond smiled as Luriel approached, her traveling cloak pulled tight around her, a sea blue dress with silver decor underneath.

" _Elen síla lúmenn' omentielvo_ (A star shines on the hour of our meeting)" Elrond said placing an arm across his chest and bowing, lindir following suit.

Luriel dismounted her horse, "And brightly it shines mellons-nin," she responded, part in common part in Elvish.

"Lindir will escort you horse to the stables," Elrond said.

Lindir stepped forward and took the reins from Luriel, leading the horse away. As soon as Lindir was out of sight, Luriel began laughing, Elrond joined in.

"Do you always have to be so formal around others? They know we are friends," she said as her laughter faded, but stayed shining in her green eyes.

Elrond too quieted, "I do have a facade to keep as Lord of this city," he said amused as he pulled her into an embrace, which she gladly returned, "I am glad you came, come I have much to discuss with you," he said as they broke apart. He began heading in the direction of his personal study, Luriel following close behind.

"I trust you traveled well?" Elrond asked as Luriel caught up to him walking side by side now.

"Though the road is long, I would journey any day to return here." She said, "Thalia has come to take Rivendell as her home, it pleases me to see her so full of joy," she continued.

"As it does I, her and Arwen love tending to the gardens." Elrond replied with a soft smile.

Luriel looked up at him as he was taller than her by several inches, "Are the twins still causing mischief?" she asked, amusement lining her words.

Elrond chuckled, "They have grown a lot calmer..." His smile faded, a shadow fell across his ageless features, he stopped walking. Luriel stopped, moving in front of him, understanding glittering in her eyes.

She gently grasped his arm, trying to comfort him, "I miss her too Elrond, but she is safe, and you will see her again, once you sail west."

Elrond raised his head to meet her gaze, a small smile chased the shadow away, "I know mellon, but right now my home is middle-earth, where my children are."

Luriel lowered her hand and moved to the side as they continued walking, "And they love you very much," she said as they neared the closed door of the study. Elrond moved ahead of her and opened the door for her. She gave a nod of thanks as she entered. He followed, closing the door behind him. The first thing she noticed were the papers strewn everywhere on the table, ancient books open and piled on the table. Elrond moved around her to the table and picked up a specific scroll in which he had inscribed the ruins that were on her collar that were not elvish. Underneath the ruins was a new addition, a translation to elvish.

Luriel's heart stopped for a brief second in anticipation as she walked forward, stopping at his side, her eyes wide as she scanned the scroll, "Is that-?" she asked turning her eyes from the writhing to Elrond who was smiling, slightly with a pride of accomplishment.

"It is," he responded, holding it out before her so she could see, "The key to your freedom."


	3. Chapter 2: Riddles

She reached out one of her hands and grabbed one end of the paper, Elrond held the other, she scanned over the dwarvish words first before reading the translation aloud, "As the lonely mountain stands, so does the spell?" she looked to Elrond, questions in her expression, "What does that mean?"

"It is not an exact translation, but it was the closest I could get," Elrond explained, "have you ever heard of the kingdom of Erebor?" he asked setting the scroll down.

"The kingdom of dwarves near the city of Dale?" she inquired.

Elrond nodded, "Another name for that kingdom is the lonely mountain, perhaps we could find answers there, I have heard rumor that some from that ancient dwarven kingdom near Eregion survived the wrath of Sauron and escaped there, perhaps they passed on something that would help us."

Luriel looked back at the runes then back to Elrond, hope in her ancient eyes, "Do you really think so?" she asked in almost disbelief.

"It is the only connection to these runes we have," he said resting his hands on the table.

Luriel immediately began pacing, "Then I must head there, yes the sooner the better," she turned to head out the door, her eagerness apparent in her haste. Elrond walked behind her grabbing her arm, stopping her.

"Luriel, you just traveled here, rest a while before setting out, and do not travel alone, at least allow Elladan and Elrohir accompany you, I know Thalia would like to travel with you as well." He said.

She turned to look back at him, surprising him with an amused smile, "Why don't you send all your children with me?" she joked.

Elrond smiled, "Perhaps I will," he jested back, releasing her arm, seeing that she had calmed from her excitement.

"I will rest and leave an two days time," she conceded.

"Excellent, your room is already ready for you, but their is still sunlight left, would you care to go for a horseback ride in the forest with me?" he inquired, "It has been several years since you have last been here." He said.

"Of course, I would greatly enjoy that." She said.

Elrond opened the door for her once again. She exited out and they began walking through the halls on their way to the stables.

"It is a fine day for travel," Luriel commented looking up at the clear sky.

Elrond nodded slowly. They neared the stables, one of the elf attendants saw their approach and bowed, "Lord Elrond, what can we do for you?" he asked.

"Ready my horse, and a horse for Lady Luriel as well." He ordered.

The elf bowed and made haste to oblige. It only took a few minutes before the horses were brought out, Elrond's a black stallion, a descendant from the one he rode when they first met. Another horse was led out, it was a light brown with white spots. Elrond removed his outer robe, revealing the silver green tunic he wore underneath. Handing the mahogany robe off to the attendant leading his horse before mounting it. Luriel had mounted her own horse already. With a gentle nudge she moved off, Elrond next to her. They followed the path down into the woods around Rivendell.

Luriel cast a mischievous smirk to Elrond, who caught it in the corner of his eye. With a quick flick of her wrist, the horse took off. Elrond's horse, startled, reared back, nearly throwing Elrond off, but he was prepared, urging the stallion forward, he took off after Luriel, a smile of determination on his face. Luriel glanced back seeing him gaining, laughing she urged her horse to run faster. She, having gained expert mastery of horseback riding, since she could not transform herself, was weaving between the trees to try and slow Elrond down. But he had much more experience than she, and was catching up. Soon they were neck in neck, racing through the forest. Eventually the horses tired and, sensing their mounts exhaustion, the Elf Lord and Skin Changer slowed their horses to a trot, coming to an eventual stop. Luriel was laughing, soon joined in by Elrond as they dismounted their horses to give them a break.

"You have improved greatly," Elrond commented, patting the neck of the Stallion.

"I had an excellent teacher," she said, fixing her traveling cloak, casting a smile at Elrond.

He rolled his eyes, "You were a fast learner, I did not have much to teach you."

Luriel laughed at that, as she remembered the first time she was taught to rise a horse. She glanced around, her smile fading into confusion, "Have we been to this part of the forest? It does not look familiar to me," she asked.

Elrond looked around, a thoughtful frown on his face, "I believe we have left the lands of Rivendell," he stated.

Luriel nodded, but paused, "Do you hear that?" she asked.

Elrond paused and listened carefully, but was met with silence, "I hear nothing," he stated looking at Luriel.

She met his gaze, "Exactly, it is too quiet, not even a bird sings here, let us return, this place does not feel right."

Elrond nodded in agreement and they mounted their horses, who had caught their breath, they dared not push the animals any farther, so they allowed their horses to travel at a slow gait.

They dared not speak, the unnerving silence swarming them.

Luriel heard the snap of a twig, her head snapped to the right, she halted her horse. Elrond noticing she had stopped, pulled his reins to stop his steed as he looked back at her. He looked the direction she was. She looked to him and shrugged, nudging her horse to continue. She suddenly felt a rush of air fly behind her and heard a sound of pain and surprise. She looked back to see Elrond holding his leg, an arrow protruding out of it. Yanking the reins of her horse back, she whipped around just as twenty men charged from the trees.

"Ambush!" she cried. Elrond's horse, sensing his master was injured paced in place nervously.

One of the men jumped in front of the black stallion, surprising it, it reared up with a neigh of fright, throwing Elrond from it's saddle. He landed with a thud on the ground. Luriel immediately ushered her horse forward just as most of the men surrounded the injured Elf Lord. She raised her right hand, a ball of flame appearing in her palm. The men scattered before her charging horse. She scattered the others by throwing the ball of flame. She realized that these men must be bandits, and had no idea who they were attacking. She flipped off the back of the horse, landing between Elrond and the men, both hands ignited. The men surround them, some with bows, others with swords. She summoned a blade made from light, she spun around surrounding Elrond in a circle of flames to keep him out of harm's way. The men charged her. A smirk on her face, she stood ready. She met them with skill they had not seen before. She sliced through them like a knife through butter, she got nicked a couple times but she did not pay it any mind as she cut the last one them down, leaving only a handful retreating. She kept the sword summoned and turned to Elrond, stretching out her free hand, she summoned back the flames. They condensed into a small ball of flame which she quickly extinguished by closing her hand. She rushed forward to Elrond, who was sitting up holding his leg. He looked up at her approach. She knelt down beside him, unsummoning her sword.

"Let me see," she said as she pulled up the tunic to see the arrow had pierced his thigh. It bled continually, telling her it must have hit an artery, "I will have to push this through your leg to get it out, would you like something to bite on?" she asked, keeping her voice level. If he had not been in pain he would have been amused at how she was putting his lessons in healing to use. He nodded silently. She turned and grabbed the edge of her cloak and tore off a peice.

"You know I can care for this wound," he said through gritted teeth.

She raised and eyebrow at him, "You always heal my wounds at least let me heal yours, now lay down please." She said.

He obliged, she helped him down. She raised her left hand and it glowed green, vines sprouted out next to Elrond and wrapped themselves around him. His eyes widened, "It's to keep you still whilst I do this," she explained as she studied the arrow to determine the best way to get it out. She rolled the piece of cloth she had torn off and raised it to his lips. He accepted it, manipulating it into place with his jaw, "Ready?" she asked him. He nodded once.

She took a deep breath and pushed the arrow all the way through, until the jagged arrow head was visible. Elrond's back arched in pain as he took in a sharp breath. She broke off the arrow head and quickly removed the shaft and immediately put her left hand on the wound. With how much blood he was loosing she knew it had pierced an artery, but she could fix it. She closed her eyes and her hand glowed a soft orange. Light poured from her arm to his wound, the vines holding him retreated back into the ground. He removed the cloth in his mouth and watched her work. He noticed her left arm, flickering back and forth from healthy to burned and mutilated. But it was so brief he could have imagined it. He let out a breath of relief as the pain faded, his wound slowly closing, and healing. The light faded, Luriel helped Elrond sit up. She looked at the blood everywhere and smiled slightly.

Elrond, appeared confused, "What amuses you?"

"How angered Glorfindel will be seeing you in this state, especially once he find out we went out unarmed." Luriel said meeting his gaze.

At this he smiled and grimaced at the same time, "He would confide me to the palace for the rest of time if he could."

At this they both laughed. Luriel helped him back onto his horse. She mounted hers and they hurried back to Rivendell.

 **(Did a one** **shot of Luriel's first time riding a horse and Elrond trying to teach her. You will find it in the one** **shots.)**


	4. Chapter 3: Start of the Journey

Luriel was correct in predicting that Glorfindel would react in anger as they arrived back to Rivendell, covered in blood, on Luriel almost none of it her own. She watched slightly amused as Elrond explained what had happened, they both spoke in quick quiet elvish, Glorfindel paused once Luriel's name came up. He slowly turned to her, his eyes blazing with accusation, but he said nothing. Luriel sat upon the horse, very dignified, almost daring Glorfindel to place the blame on her. He held his tongue as she dismounted the horse. Elrond watched, hiding his amusement as she left to retire to her chambers for the night, meeting up with her daughter, who scolded her for recklessness. She waved her off easily with a few comforting words before disappearing into her room. She went to the washing bin and began washing off Elrond's blood and the bandits' as well. She got ready for bed and slept through the night. The next day went by uneventfully, Elrond regained strength quickly and rested in his study, or in the gardens with his children.

The next day, she stood out near the entrance to Rivendell. She was adjusting the saddle on her white stallion. Elladan and Elrohir were already mounting each on a light brown horse, both armored and armed. Thalia choose to ride a horse rather than become one. Her horse was grey with white spots. Elrond saw them off, bidding them farewell. Luriel mounted her stallion and they were off. Arwen stayed behind, awaiting their return.

They did not run into any trouble during their journey across the plains. Soon a looming forest came before them. Luriel pulled on the reins, stopping before the trees. The company stopping on either side of her.

"Why have you stopped Lady Luriel?" Elladan asked.

She did not respond immediately, her eyes glazed over with memory.

" _Naneth_ (Mother)?" Thalia asked moving her horse closer, grabbing Luriel's hand. She was snapped from her trance.

"mmmhmm, yes?" she said looking over to Thalia.

"Is everything alright?" Thalia pressed.

"Yes everything is fine, let us continue north," she said turning her horse to the north, nudging it forward.

Elrohir appeared confused, "But my lady would it not be faster to go through Mirkwood?"

Luriel pulled the reins to halt, she looked back, "Mirkwood? Is that not the realm of the Woodland king? Greenwood?" she inquired, having not heard anything of Greenwood since the war.

"Have you not heard? A shadow has befallen the forest of old, it has now become Mirkwood," Elladan answered.

"Ah," she said and continued north. The twins looked at each other confused. Thalia looked back at them.

"I'll talk to her," she whispered, urging her horse in front of Luriel's. Luriel's horse took a few steps back, "Mother, why do you refuse to go through the woods?"

Luriel sighed, she looked to the forest, "Have I not told you where your father came from?"

"You told me he came from a beautiful kingdom hidden from the darkness, is this that kingdom?" Thalia said with realization.

Luriel nodded once slowly, "Yes, and I have been banned from those lands by his elder brother, in which I do not blame him," she said with a sad sigh.

"Is that why you always told me to stay away from these woods?" Thalia asked slightly surprised.

Luriel looked to Thalia, "I feared he would turn you away, and I did not want to allow you such pain, knowing our only family turned us away in anger, we will not go through those woods and that is final," Luriel stated the last part loud enough for all to hear. She nudged the sides of her stallion, leading it around Thalia. Thalia looked back to the twins, a look of defeat of on her face, the three followed the stubborn Queen, not knowing eyes watched them from the woods


	5. Chapter 4: Painful Reminder

They traveled for hours, vast forest to the right of them, fields and hills to the left. They stopped as night fell upon them and set up camp. Luriel lit the fire and sat, the horses resting behind her. She rolled out her sleeping roll and laid down for the night, Elrohir took the first watch, while Elladan rested, Thalia pretended to sleep, the fire faded, the stars glowed bright that night.

Thalia slowly got up, she glanced at Elrohir, he appeared to have fallen into an elven trance, their equivalent of sleep. She quickly got up and silently walked up to the edge of the woods, she paused before it. She glanced back at the camp and then to the night sky, judging she had many hours till sunrise, she disappeared into the forest, determined to find the hidden kingdom.

Elladan woke Luriel up, it was her turn for the watch. She got up and took her place at the post, she was the second to last watchman, the last was Thalia, the fire had gone out by now, but no one was bothered by the cold night. She looked up at the night sky, seeing the stars brightly shining. She thought she heard something behind her, she turned and looked over her shoulder at the sound, but in the darkness saw nothing but her sleeping companions. She turned back to the sky, a soft sigh escaped her lips. Her watch went on in silence. She stood at the end of it and carefully made her way over to Thalia, she knelt down and gently shook her daughter awake.

Thalia sat up yawning heavily, "Yes?" she asked appearing still half asleep.

"It is time for your watch," she explained, "Do try to stay awake," she jested as Thalia shuffled another yawn. Luriel made her way to her bed roll, and laid down, though she did not fall back to sleep. She laid looking up at the stars and watched as they faded and the sun rose. The small company packed up camp, Thalia still trying to get the sleep out of her eyes, yawned heavily.

Elladan walked up to her and whispered so Luriel did not hear, "Where did you venture off to last night?"

Thalia, who was packing up her bed roll on her horse, cast a glance at him, "What do you mean? I was here," she stated.

Elladan raised an eyebrow at her, reminding her very much of his father, who would do that when he knew she was lying, "I saw your bed roll was empty when my shift came, where were you?"

Thalia sighed, "I went and explored," she said, mounting her horse.

"You went into the forest didn't you?" Elladan asked, not sounding surprised at all.

"I wanted to see my father's homeland, that is all, no harm came from it," she said dismissively.

Elladan folded his arms, "You know those woods are not as safe as they were in the early days of it's time," he scolded.

"You do not have to tell me, I discovered that on my own," she said nudging her horse forward, walking up to Luriel who was awaiting the others, already atop her stallion. Elrohir guided his horse over and looked down at Elladan, a knowing smile on his face, "You worry for her?" he inquired, "I do not think she sees you how you see her brother," he jested with a chuckle before moving off to join the others.

Elladan sighed and mounted his own horse and followed close behind. Luriel led the group in silence, though the three behind her were not so quiet, they chatted away, laughing and just enjoying one another's company. Luriel sighed with a smile, as she remembered being young and carefree like them. A quiet sound like a twig snapping caught her attention and she glanced at the woods, she could have sworn she saw a glimpse of golden hair, but it was so quick she quickly dismissed it as a hallucination. She flicked the reins and sped her horse to a steady trot, the others noticed and followed, still chatting away.

Clouds rolled in from the south, soon overshadowing the group. Rain began to pour down on them. Luriel pulled up her hood to try and keep the rain off, as did the others. They were soon soaked to the bone as the rain torrented down on them. Elrohir sped his horse up next to Luriel, "My lady, we must seek shelter!" he yelled over the rain, lighting cracked across the sky.

"There is no shelter!" she replied in kind.

"My lady we could wait the storm out under the shelter of the trees!" he suggested.

Luriel turned to him, "I told you, we are not entering that forest!" she said speeding her horse up even more, pulling ahead of the drenched elf.

"Mother! It is getting difficult to see, it is too dangerous to be out in this storm!" Thalia called catching up to her mother, but Luriel urged her horse to go faster, it ran full speed leaving the others behind. She ran blindly through the rain, her horse began slipping in the mud, suddenly she was thrown forward as her horse collapsed, rolling forward. Luriel rolled in the mud, her horse caught her side with one of its flailing hooves. She uttered a cry of pain as she rolled a few more feet away, stopping in her back. She was covered in mud, and breathing hurt. She managed to sit up, she felt her side and felt the tenderness of it. She winced, but was thankful nothing was broken, just bruised. She stood and went over to her horse, who lay on its side panting heavily, its front leg bent at an awkward angle.

"I'm sorry my friend, I pushed you too hard this time." She murmured as she moved around to the injured leg, she gently grasped it, her hands glowing a soft orange, she began to heal the stallion.

"Mother!" she heard from behind her, she glanced over her shoulder and saw Thalia riding up to her followed by the twins, "What happened?" she asked stopping next to her mother.

"Nothing my dear, I slipped," she said dismissively as the horse's leg was healed.

"We are seeking shelter under the trees, you can join us if you wish," Thalia said turning her horse to the trees. They did not go far into the forest before dismounting and tying their horses to a root nearby. Luriel stepped back as her horse stood. She lead it to the edge of the tree line, she gestured to her horse to go to the others, but did not follow she turned away and stood, in the rain her head down. She glanced over her shoulder, and could have sworn she saw another flash of golden hair and a tall lithe figure moving away through the trees, but she could not be certain.

 **(If you wish** **to see what Thalia did in the** **forest of Mirkwood then look no further then the one shots! It is Thalia's** **Adventure!)**


	6. Chapter 5: One Step Closer

Luriel had changed into her spare riding dress, it was a rose red with white hems. She cleaned off her horse. The bruise on her side caused little issue, so she did not want to waste energy healing it. The others said nothing about her choice to stand in the storm. She had been freezing the entire time, but she did not complain, using fire in her hand. She dried out her traveling cloak and wrapped it around her tightly, it was stained with mud, but was warm enough. She mounted the horse and led the way past the rest of the forest. They had reached the point where they could now travel east before they rested again for the night. Luriel joined in the conversation, they laughed over their dinner, trading stories. Luriel told them things that she used to do in the mountains when she was young, her mischievous ways. Elrohir took the first watch this time, Thalia still awake came and sat next to him.

"It is a beautiful night after such a storm," she said looking up at the night sky, the clouds dotted the sky hiding the some of the stars from view.

Elrohir followed her gaze up to the star filled sky, then looked to her, "Yes most beautiful," he whispered, he reached an arm and wrapped it around her, pulling her in a half embrace, "You should be resting," he said.

She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder, "And miss the stars?" she asked, "I feel them sing to me in the night, their beauty calls me," she whispered.

Elrohir smiled looking down at her, "That may be your father's blood in you, the Elves of Mirkwood love the light of the stars," he said softly.

Thalia sat up only slightly, enough to look Elrohir in the face, his features were softer the Elladan, he was the healer of the two, "What do you know of The Mirkwood elves?"

Elrohir raised his head back, looking up in thought before looking back at her.

"They are more wild than most elves, some consider them less wise, but I think that they are wise in a different way, they are more attuned with nature. They have a fierce beauty to them," he said.

Thalia smiled in thought, laying her head back on his shoulder. They sat like that for a while before she stood with a yawn, "I shall retire to bed, goodnight Elrohir," she said walking over to the campfire. Elrohir watched her go before turning back to watch the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thalia woke up to the sound of movement, she sleepily looked up and saw Elladan taking his shift. Elladan saw her awake, and smiled, "Go back to sleep mellon-nìn" he said softly.

She yawned slightly and curled back up, falling back asleep. Elladan knelt down next to her and pulled up her blanket, tucking it around her before going and taking his place on watch. He heard someone approaching them, he could barely hear the footsteps. He pulled out his sword and turned toward the sound. He relaxed when he realized who it was.

"Greetings Legolas, what brings you out of your home this night?" Elladan asked as Legolas extended an arm in greeting, they grasped each other's forearms.

"One of your company had lost their way in our forest, I tracked her here." Legolas said, "My father wished to know who that she-elf belonged to," he looked behind him where stood none other than the Elven King himself.

Elladan jumped off the rock he had leaned against and bowed in respect.

Thranduil wore a light leaf green travel tunic, his crown atop his head, he stayed at the edge of the forest, his piercing blue gaze traveled over the sleeping companions, he could see only those closest. He saw Thalia, and his eyes widened when he saw her face. His eyes slowly traveled to Legolas.

"We have found your mysterious Elfling, she is safe and they pose no threat, let us return home, come Legolas," he turned to leave.

Legolas looked to the company, "Are you not curious as to why she entered the woods?"

Thranduil paused and looked over his shoulder, "All that mattered is that she is not threat to our Kingdom," he said before disappearing back into the forest.

Legolas looked back to Elladan then to Thalia, "Where are you traveling to?"

Before Elladan could respond to Legolas, his father's voice called out in elvish, " _Legolas, come_ ," he said.

Legolas sighed and followed, glancing back before disappearing from view like his father.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They traveled around Mirkwood for two more days before the lonely mountain came into sight. It was still a few days off, but they were almost there. Luriel paused allowing the others to go ahead, she glanced back at the forest, her eyes full of sorrow. Her face grew stone cold and she turned her horse to follow the others. They planned to stop at the City of Dale before approaching Erebor.

Luriel did not want their arrival to cause a fuss, so they acted like elven travelers, which was not far from the truth. They stopped at an Inn, paying a stable to house their horses, allowing them much needed rest.

"So what is the plan for tomorrow?" Thalia asked, she and Luriel shared a room, the twins in another.

"We go to the gates of Erebor and request audience with King Thrór, and I will request his aid in removing this collar, and attain my freedom." Luriel said simply removing her traveling cloak, she had gathered her filthy muddy clothes and took them to a washing bin in the corner. She began washing her clothes.

Thalia sat on the large bed, her arms folded, "Do you think they will assist you?" she asked, "I have heard that the king under the mountain has fallen to greed, he may demand much for his services."

Luriel glanced back at her, a strange look on her face that was there for a second, "And how did you learn this?"

Thalia smiled at this, "I travel with Elladan and Elrohir often, you learn much on such travels."

Luriel chuckled, "I would assume so," Luriel turned back to the laundry, "They seem to have grown fond of you," she commented.

Thalia's cheeks flushed a light pink, but her voice remained level, "Well they have grown like brother's to me," she said trying to sound dismissive.

Luriel chuckled again, but did not press the subject any further, she wrung out her dress and hung it on a string, she did the same with her cloak.

Thalia prepared for bed as did Luriel, and they went to sleep, ready for the next day.


End file.
